


Broken Promises

by Nakona



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakona/pseuds/Nakona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You warned him... You warned him to be careful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> My first post on here! ^^ Feel free to leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this little drabble. Thank you!

* * *

 

    You hissed as Cline sprayed antibiotic over the open wound on your arm.  He chuckled at your reaction and reached next to him for the bandages he had gathered to wrap around your injury.

    “You and Driselle should really be more careful,” he said as he draped the stretchy gauze around your arm.

    “Asking me to be careful when there’s a cockroach running rampant through the manor is like telling an Angry Tortoise to stop and smile at every passing traveler it sees.  Not happening.  You should have seen the size of that - OW!”  You yelped when his hand brushed over your now covered wound.  “That hurt!”

    “What are you going to do when I’m away on government business, and I’m not around to tend to these seemingly endless injuries you receive on a near day-to-day basis?”

    You watched him as he packed up the first aid supplies into the small box setting next to him.  “I dunno…”  You looked over at Rowen, who had been standing off to the side silently and had a slight smirk on his face.  “I guess Mr. Ilbert will be stuck taking care of me…  Or you’ll just have to take me with you.”

    Cline laughed.  “No offense, but I think your presence at important political meetings would not be beneficial to my side.”

    “Never know unless you try.  I can be very convincing.”

    “The only person you’re ever able to convince is me, and that is because you use techniques that would not be proper to showcase in a room full of government and military officials.”

    You grinned.  “You don’t think so?”

    He laughed again then grabbed your hand.  “In all seriousness, you need to be more careful.  I don’t know what I’d do if you ever gravely injured yourself, especially while I’m away.”

    You watched as he played with the exquisite diamond ring on your left hand, then you frowned.  Cline tilted his head in question, and you stared up into his eyes.

    “You’re the one that needs to be more careful,” you muttered.  “I don’t trust Nachtigal.  He’s up to something.”

    He squeezed your hand and gave you a comforting smile.  “I promise.  I won’t let him get the upper hand.”

    He didn’t keep his promise.


End file.
